


She Has a Crush

by m7storyteller



Category: E.R., ER (1994 TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-08
Updated: 2009-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Porn Battle VIII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Has a Crush

She would be lying if she said she did not have a crush on him, because who didn't have a crush on him? If they didn't, then they were either dead or gay, but she knew for a fact that a few that were gay, thought he was hot, just not in the 'fuck me' type of way. And then again, she knew that some of the men that worked at County thought he was fuckable, as did she.

She would definitely be lying if she said she didn't dream of what it would be like to have those hands of his on her hips, holding her down onto the bed, as his mouth and tongue ravished her in ways her fingers or a vibrator couldn't do. So many times, she had dreamed of that, only to wake up sweating and not happy to find it was only a dream. She could count on more than one hand how many cold showers she had to take because of her dreams of him.

Sometimes she even caught herself wondering how dark his eyes would get when he was aroused, or having sex. He had the kind of eyes a person could get lost in if they weren't careful, something that had happened to her once or twice before, only resulting in her brushing it off as her mind wandering around.

Then there were the times when she wondered what it would be like for him to use those hands of his on her breasts. Just the thought of them on her made her skin go hot with the want to have him touch her, using them on her body to make her come, to drive her crazy. The need would be so bad sometimes, that when she would be home alone in her bed, she would cup her breasts, tweaking her nipples wishing he were the one that was touching her instead. When she would be just about crazy with need for an orgasm, one hand often would slip down between her legs, two fingers pumping into her wet body.

While it might have been her fingers that were thrusting in and out of her, in her mind it was his cock that was fucking her, stretching her to take all of him inside. It was his thumb that worked her clit as she shivered and shuddered underneath him, while he pressed kisses all over her body, before sucking one of her nipples into his mouth, making her gasp at the sudden burst of pleasure that it caused in her body. More often than not, she had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying out at the pleasure her dreams and imagination brought her, even as she rolled over onto her stomach, rubbing herself against a pillow, seeking relief she couldn't find.

But while it might have been a pillow pressed up against her heated flesh, it was Luka Kovac, the tall, dark Croatian she was riding, her hands splayed across his chest, as she rode him, his cock full and thick inside of her, touching where she could never reach. His hands cupping her breasts, his thumbs stroking her nipples while he growls out your name, as you ride him like your life depended on it, wanting to hear him say your name in that accent you dream about hearing, "Lucy..."

She opened her eyes to find the object of her daydream squatting down in front of her, concern in his eyes. Blinking her own eyes, she looked at him, "Yeah?"

"Just wanting to know if you were okay.", he said, and she nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm fine. My mind was wandering around there for a bit, but I'm good."

"Okay.", he said, standing up, "Get yourself together, we have rounds in a few minutes."

She nodded her head, watching him leaving, before burying her face in her hands. Taking a few deep breaths, she stood up, fixing her ponytail, "I'm good, if you consider I want to fuck my crush, who just happens to be my boss."


End file.
